Question: Rewrite ${((7^{-8})(6^{-7}))^{-6}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 6^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{-8})(6^{-7}))^{-6} = (7^{(-8)(-6)})(6^{(-7)(-6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-8})(6^{-7}))^{-6}} = 7^{48} \times 6^{42}} $